This invention relates generally to the initiation of crystallization of a supercooled salt solution; more particularly it concerns the provision of a highly advantageous trigger that is easily deformable and is constructed to initiate such crystallation when the trigger is deformed, and without failure or injury to a plastic container in which the trigger is confined.
Devices of the general type with which the present invention is concerned are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,390; however, such devices have tended to suffer from unreliable triggering of crystallization. For example, flexing of the actuator strips described in that patent at times will initiate crystallization and at other times will not. This greatly aggravates the user and reduces the practicality and utility of such devices.